Etapas de la borrachera
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Hermione Granger descubre que todas sus sospechas son ciertas: Su marido la engaña con otra. Ella no es de las que se dejan arrastrar por la amargura, así que decide seguir un consejo de la mujer de Neville: Nada como un buen chupito para olvidar las penas. Lo que no contaba es que se le uniría un compañero de parranda…


**Para la loca de Cloe… que está tan cuerda como yo.**

 **ETAPA PREVIA**

 _Indispensable: La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de juerga, una copita y me voy a casa._

Los cristales de aquel horrendo cenicero salieron disparados como pequeños proyectiles transparentes y afilados.

-¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?- gritó el hombre de cabellera pelirroja sin poder creer aún que su mujer le hubiera tirado de repente aquel cenicero que le había regalado su madre. Había faltado el canto de un euro para que le diera de lleno en plena jeta.

-Ahora explica esto, pedazo de cerdo.- Gritó la mujer enseñándole la camisa que se acababa de quitar apenas media hora antes. En el cuello impoluto, las marcas de un carmín rojo que no pertenecían a su mujer.

Ron no pudo evitar quedarse de piedra, completamente inmóvil mirando la prueba de su delito. Sí, era infiel a su esposa, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, pero siempre había sido cuidadoso… hasta ahora. Es lo que tiene la mentira continuada, que te confías, te vuelves descuidado y hay un día en que te pillan con las manos en la masa. Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo sospechando, había visto indicios y había terminado yendo tras la pista, olisqueando el aire como un perro policía.

Pero siempre lo había negado, incluso habían tenido grandes broncas porque él la acusaba de paranoica y se hacía el ofendido… a pesar de que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo en sospechar. La había llamado mil veces desconfiada pero ya no podía negar lo evidente. Sus mentiras lo habían arrollado como una apisonadora fuera de control.

-Cariño… puedo explicarlo.- por merlín. ¿Acaso no había podido decir algo más convincente? Eso había sonado a escusa de telefilm.

-No me llames cariño. – Le gritó con los dientes apretados, mientras cogía un jarrón de una mesilla y se lo lanzaba. Afortunadamente pudo esquivarlo a tiempo por muy poco, su mujer tenía una puntería extraordinaria y estaba por seguro que si le lanzaba otra cosa, haría diana.

-No es lo que parece…- otro tópico. Veía a su marido allí de pie, soltando estupideces tras otra por su boca y deseaba machacarlo. Por un momento se vio tentada a usar un imperdonable contra él. Estaba furiosa, estaba que se la llevaban los demonios y por eso no quería echar mano de su varita. Ese cabrón llevaba tiempo engañándola, ella lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. Si había algo que no tenía Hermione, era un pelo de tonta. Su matrimonio no iba precisamente bien, se habían sumergido en una crisis en la que no divisaban el final, y un día, sin venir a cuento, aquel zoquete se presenta en casa con el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que había visto en su vida, dejando un halo de culpabilidad tras él. Ron nunca había sido detallista con ella y eso la hizo desconfiar. Jamás en cinco años de matrimonio había tenido un mísero detalle con ella, jamás le había regalado flores o bombones sin razón y de repente, mutó al marido perfecto. Todos sus regalos que vinieron después de aquel ramo de ostentosas dimensiones venían envueltos en culpa.

Supo que había gato encerrado, conocía a Ron desde que eran niños, sabía que ocultaba algo…

Y allí estaba la prueba de ello: unas marcas rojas de carmín barato de aquel color tan ordinario.

-No quiero escucharte…

-Pero Hermione…

-¡Quiero que te largues!- gritó la mujer, esta vez amenazándolo con la varita.- ¡Estoy muy enfadada para escucharte ahora mismo!

Ron extendió sus dos manos hacia su esposa, comprendía que era incapaz de atender a razones y era mejor dejarla en paz. Mejor sería que la dejara tranquila y cuando se hubiera calmado, intentar hablar con ella.

-Tranquila… me iré a casa de mi madre, mañana vendré para hablar contigo.

-¡No quiero verte nunca más, pedazo de mierda!- chilló Hermione mientras la primera lágrima recorría su mejilla. Antes que el hombre abandonara el hogar marital atropelladamente, le lanzó una figura de porcelana que se estrelló contra la puerta cerrada.

Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sofás cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aún no podía creérselo, una cosa era sospechar y otra era encontrarse con la realidad de una bofetada.

Él la había traicionado, la había engañado. Había compartido lecho con otra mujer a la vez que con ella. La había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho un _te quiero_ vacío y rastrero.

Se acostaba con otra.

Se revolcaba con otra.

Y después volvía al hogar para dormir con ella.

Un sentimiento de asco y rabia rebotó en su mente.

Hermione bajó las manos de su rostro. Su rímel se había corrido, sus lágrimas habían dejado caminos oscuros surcando sus mejillas. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, de mujer abandonada... se secó las lágrimas con los puños con determinación.

No pensaba desperdiciar ni una sola lágrima más por aquel cerdo. No iba a quedarse allí llorando y lamentándose por toda la casa como un alma en pena o como si fuera Myrthe la llorona. No iba a llorar mientras comía helado de chocolate y mirando películas romanticonas de madrugada, eso no iba nada con ella. No iba a dejarse arrastrar por la amargura, por el dolor de un corazón traicionado. Estaba muy enfadada y despechada como para dejarse arrastrar por el llanto, después de todo no le había cogido del todo por sorpresa…

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la ducha, desnudándose por el camino.

Una larga y reconfortante ducha le vendría de perlas.

Hermione cerró los ojos dejando que el agua recorriera todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Había tomado una decisión, no se quedaría allí sola, no iba a quedarse allí compadeciéndose de sí misma. Necesitaba entretenerse y no pensar en el pedazo de hijo de puta con el que se había casado. Se vio tentada en visitar en algunos de sus amigos. _¿Harry y Ginny?_ Mejor no. Si la veían aparecer sin Ron sabrían de inmediato que algo había pasado con él. _¿Luna?_ Quizás, pero la rubia era muy perspicaz y no quería que le terminara sonsacando nada. No quería hablar de él. _¿Neville y Hannah?_ Definitivamente no. La cara de buenazo de Neville incitaba a cualquiera a contarle todos sus problemas y sabía que terminaría contándoselo todo. No quería terminar llorando, al menos esa noche no. Tampoco tenía ganas que la compadecieran, ni que la consolaran.

Tan sólo quería entretenerse un rato, olvidar por un momento todo lo que se le venía encima. Porque ella lo tenía más que claro: no pensaba perdonar a ese cerdo. Llevaba años intentando reanimar aquel amor de colegio pero ya solo era un putrefacto cadáver al que debía dar sepultura.

Porque ella no era de las que perdonaban.

Entonces recordó algo que hizo la mujer de Neville la última vez que estuvo en el caldero chorreante quejándose de Ron: Ponerle un chupitazo de un licor de hierbas que levantaría a un muerto. "Nada como un buen _golpe_ para levantar el ánimo" le dijo entre risas. Hermione torció sus labios en una sonrisa, Hufflepuffs, qué simples que podían llegar a ser…

No tenía ni pizca de ganas, pero tomo una decisión.

Iría a un bar a beberse unos buenos tequilas, lanzarse a los brazos del alcoholismo no era una solución factible a largo plazo, pero a ver si así podía olvidar a aquel piojoso pelirrojo por unas horas.

 **ETAPA UNO:**

 **Contención**

 _Un trago leve en un vaso pequeño y me vuelvo a casa…_

Hermione se adentró en aquel pub con ciertas reticencias. Había decidido ir al Londres muggle para poder evitar encontrarse con cualquier conocido. No le apetecía hablar con nadie y mucho menos intentar aparentar normalidad. Se había puesto aquella minifalda vaquera que nunca había tenido oportunidad de estrenar, ya que por muy patético que fuera, no recordaba la última vez que salió a pasar una velada por la noche con Ron. No recordaba la última vez que habían salido a cenar, o al cine, o tan sólo a pasear y tomar una copa.

Otra vez pensando en él, debía comenzar a castigar sus neuronas con alcohol cuánto antes.

Se adentró en aquel oscuro bar, las luces eran tenues y parecía que penetraba en una cueva. El ambiente en general no era nada alentador, los parroquianos habituales estaban apoyados en la barra, con la mirada perdida en el cuello de una botella. La mayoría se veían sumergidos en un silencio triste y en la esquina, una pareja de tertulianos panzudos discutía a gritos sobre política local. Sus voces ásperas retumbaban incómodamente en el silencio sepulcral de los demás. El sitio no era nada acogedor, pero no conocía ningún otro sitio donde ir a beber… ella no solía frecuentar bares, por no decir nunca. Aquello era terreno desconocido para ella, así que se había metido en el primer bar que había encontrado. ¿Y qué más daba un sitio qué otro? ¿Qué más le daba aquella panda de perdedores?

¿Acaso ella no era una perdedora?

Una patética perdedora…

Se sentó con decisión en uno de los taburetes de la barra, sintió cómo la polipiel con alguna sustancia pegajosa se adhería a la tela vaquera de su falda, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello y se pidió un whisky solo con hielo, no porque le gustase, sino porque no conocía el nombre de otra bebida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un hombre de tez pálida y nariz prominente paseaba sin rumbo aquella noche de sábado. Hacía una noche hermosa para merodear por el Londres muggle. El tiempo acompañaba, ya que el cielo lucía totalmente despejado sin amenazas de lluvia y eso era bastante extraño en aquella época del año, donde el cielo parecía desplomarse sobre la ciudad. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su recio abrigo, ya que comenzaba a refrescar y el vaho de su respiración comenzaba a ser visible. Respiró con fuerza, sintiendo como el frío le despejaba las fosas nasales.

Se sentía tan en paz…

Había pasado la tarde visitando librerías por todo el centro. Le encantaba ir a pequeñas librerías de segunda mano, pequeñas de espacio pero tan repletas de sabiduría y arte. Casi podía sentirse alegre como un chiquillo pasear por aquellas estanterías repletas de libros y darse la satisfacción de comprarse joyas literarias por apenas unos peniques. Esa tarde había dado con una edición ilustrada de "Estudio en escarlata" que estaba deseando releer cuando llegara a casa. Había leído las obras completas de Sherlock Holmes en su juventud y le apetecía volver a sumergirse en los misterios que envolvían sus páginas. Tan sólo le hacía falta un buen libro y un mullido sofá para ser algo parecido a feliz.

Se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando vislumbró una conocida cabellera castaña y unas largas piernas caminando con decisión rompiendo el silencio de la calle con su taconeo incesante. Como si estuviera en una novela de detectives, el hombre, en un acto reflejo de viejo espía, se refugió en la oscuridad que le brindaba un farol roto, adentrándose en un orinado portal. Aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué se escondía de ella.

La mujer afortunadamente no le había visto… _¿Qué hacía ella allí, en aquel barrio de mala muerte?_ Le sorprendió verla sola, sin la compañía de aquella hortaliza con patas con la que había contraído matrimonio. Después de todo, era sábado por la noche, cuando las parejas podían brindarse un poco de tiempo para estar juntas.

Severus suspiró sin poderlo evitar al contemplar sus duras facciones, el ceño fruncido y la nariz levemente arrugada. Se la veía a leguas que estaba muy enfadada bajo la luz amarillenta de aquella hilera de farolas. Hacía mucho que suspiraba por ella y no podía evitarlo. Se sintió un depredador y un viejo verde contemplando sin tapujos el vaivén de sus caderas. Se la veía tan irascible que apenas notaba cómo los vellos de su piel se erizaban de frío, era como si estuviera fuera de sí y fuera de control.

Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando en vano alejar sus ojos de allí, pero no podía, no podía dejar de mirarla. Él sabía el porqué, aquel secreto le reconcomía el alma…

Ella había sido su alumna, seguía siendo la misma sabelotodo insufrible de siempre, por eso nunca se había permitido abandonarse a lo que sentía por ella, una causa perdida de antemano.

Después de la guerra, cuándo todo al fin terminó y salió absuelto de todos cargos, concluyó su vida de docente, no quiso volver a dar clase nunca más. Aquella decisión fue toda una revelación y un alivio para él. Odiaba con toda su alma aquello, las clases, el jaleo juvenil y aquel lúgubre castillo donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Quería salir de allí, respirar la vida tranquila que se cocinaba fuera de aquellos muros de piedra.

Algunos alumnos y ex compañeros de trabajo festejaron su decisión durante días…

Barajó varios posibles trabajos, e incluso pensó en abrir una botica. Después recordó que no se le daba bien tratar con el público y terminó aceptando un trabajo de chupatintas en el ministerio. Le pagaban bien y era un trabajo que hacía con eficiencia sin apenas esfuerzo. Trabajaba en el departamento de importación y exportación de material para pociones y aunque no era el trabajo de su vida, le permitía vivir con cierta tranquilidad, que era lo que sus viejos huesos estaban buscando.

Hasta que un día la tranquilidad se esfumó con el sonido de sus tacones sobre el frío mármol.

Siempre recordará el primer día que ella pisó el ministerio, con su cabello rebelde recogido en una apretada trenza y su serio traje de ejecutiva. No sabía cuándo cojones había crecido, pero se había convertido en una mujer bastante atractiva y lo peor de todo, es que ella llevaba la inocencia de las que no lo habían descubierto. Ella ignoraba por completo lo hermosa que era, la belleza que escondía tras su sincera sonrisa, lo graciosa que se veía cuándo leía y fruncía el ceño, concentrada. Aquellos pequeños gestos que la hacían tan tentadora y encantadora.

De lo que él era el único en percatarse.

La joven Granger le había llamado la atención y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le atraía. Sin apenas percatarse de ello, había puesto sus tretas de espía a trabajar. Averiguó que estaba trabajando en el departamento de seguridad mágica y que estaba prometida con aquel cabeza hueca pelirroja.

Severus se contentó con hablar con ella de vez en cuando por temas de trabajo y contemplarla de lejos.

Así era feliz, con su secreto enquistándose en todo su ser. Le gustaba idealizarla y observarla de lejos, así jamás volverían hacerle daño.

Además ella se casó con aquel mequetrefe. Siempre recordará la ira que sintió cuando contempló en el periódico la foto de aquel enlace. Él no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos, jamás entendería porqué las mujeres inteligentes terminaban con gañanes básicos como Weasley.

Estaba enamorado de una mujer casada al que jamás tendría acceso. ¿Por qué la vida siempre terminaba riéndose de él?

Severus la contempló cómo dudaba entrar en un bar de mala muerte, desde fuera se veía que era un antro, hasta que al fin algo pareció empujarla a su interior. Severus salió de su refugio y caminó pesadamente alejándose de aquel lugar, contento de haberla visto. Pero algo superior a sus fuerzas, llámalo intuición, hizo girarse sobre sus propios talones y caminar con decisión hasta el interior de aquel asqueroso bar.

 **ETAPA DOS:**

 **SE ME VA DE LAS MANOS**

 _Un trago tras otro y en vaso largo._

Hermione se echó al gaznate todo aquel líquido ambarino sin pensar. Tras degustarlo un momento y notar aquel sabor amargo y áspero del whisky de mala calidad deslizándose por su garganta, había decidido tomárselo de un golpe. Le sabía a rayos fritos pero tan sólo era un atajo para los efectos esperados.

Puso el vaso vacío con determinación en la barra, pero su rostro era el claro reflejo de la repugnancia. Abrió la boca sin evitar hacer una mueca de asco y arrugó la nariz. Por un momento temió escupir puro fuego por la garganta como si fuera un dragón. No pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Aquello que le habían servido era puro veneno.

Algunos de los presentes comenzaron a observarla de reojo con cierta curiosidad, alguien como ella llamaba la atención en aquel lugar. El más joven de todos intentó acicalarse los cuatro pelos que cubrían su evidente alopecia y se inclinó a ella.

-Señorita…- titubeó- Yo… me gustaría invitarla a la siguiente…- Al hombre le bailaba la lengua como claro indicio de embriaguez. Aún sin contestarle, Hermione le contempló de soslayo cómo se levantaba a duras penas de su asiento intentando acercarse un poco más a ella.

-No.- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas, contestando por ella.- La señora no viene sola.- escupió con cierto rencor.

Hermione sintió cómo se le erizaban todos los vellos de su piel y un escalofrío le bajaba por la columna vertebral. Esa voz… esa voz que resucitaba tantos recuerdos infantiles y juveniles, esa voz que tanto miedo le había dado de pequeña, sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier parte. Hermione se giró despacio, mirando por encima de su hombro. Aquel hombre contemplaba con su peor cara aquel parroquiano, que había vuelto a su asiento y había agachado la cabeza evitando su mirada directa.

Y después sus pozos oscuros se volvieron hacia ella. El hombre se había quedado allí de pie en la penumbra del bar, casi a su lado. Se le veía incómodo con la situación, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer y eso era muy gracioso de contemplar al _siempre seguro de sí mismo Severus Snape_.

-¡Buenas noches, profesor!- le saludó Hermione con toda la naturalidad del mundo dedicándole una sonrisa que desgarró el interior del hombre. La verdad que encontrarse con él en aquel lugar sí que era una casualidad y francamente no deseaba que se le acercarse nadie, pero aquella figura siempre protectora había llegado en buen momento. El hombre la contempló indeciso, pero su sincera sonrisa y su mano indicando que tomara asiento a su lado terminó por animarle. Hermione vio como su antiguo profesor de pociones tomaba asiento en el taburete contiguo al suyo con aquel rostro inexpugnable y sin atisbo de sentimientos.

Siempre había envidiado eso de los demás, el poder ocultar lo que pensaban, no como a ella, que todo quedaba reflejado en su rostro.

-No me llame profesor, se lo he dicho muchas veces, hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo soy.- indicó con cierta molestia. Le molestaba que le recordaran esa etapa de su vida, sobretodo porque recordaba cómo era Hermione en aquella época y eso le hacía sentir el hombre más ruin del mundo.

-No me esperaba encontrarle por aquí.- Ignoró las protestas de Severus, sinceramente contenta por la casualidad.- Ya que está, déjeme invitarle a un trago.

Hermione pidió dos vasos de Whisky con hielo sin tomarse la cortesía de preguntarle antes a Severus qué quería tomar. La seguridad con la que se movía la mujer era contradictoria con los sentimientos que reflejaban su rostro. Severus casi podía palpar su amargura a su alrededor, pero la mujer parecía empeñarse en disimularla lo mejor que podía. La había observado tanto, que podía leer en ella como si fuera un cartel del metro.

Hermione puso el vaso con la bebida en la mano de Snape y chocó el suyo, los vasos de vidrio de mala calidad no hicieron el característico tintineo que queda tan bien en las películas, sino un sonido ronco y basto.

-Por usted.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Deje de llamarme de usted, me hace sentir viejo.- Indicó completamente serio el hombre.- Puede tutearme, se lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Entonces corrijo mi brindis: Por ti, Snape.- La mujer volvió a chocar el vaso y se echó todo el líquido por el gaznate. Severus que la contempló un momento atónito con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, decidió imitarla y beberse aquel veneno también de un trago. Hermione estaba muy extraña y quería saber el porqué. Hermione contempló cómo su ex profesor se bebía aquel nauseabundo licor sin pestañear siquiera. Ella no podía evitar hacer muecas del asco, cosa que divirtió a Snape.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puedes beber este mejunje y no pestañear siquiera?- preguntó un poco divertida.

-¿Años de experiencia?- respondió con una pregunta en el tono seco de siempre, cosa que hizo sonreír a Hermione. - ¿Me va a contar qué hace aquí, en esta mierda de sitio?

En el momento se arrepintió de ser tan directo, había sido muy impaciente, siempre lo había sido y ahora temía haberla espantado.

Hermione tragó saliva y por un momento, se sintió como la estudiante que había sido y su profesor la hubiera pillado en una trastada. Se sintió un poco incómoda bajo la mirada escrutadora del oscuro hombre, pero pudo vislumbrar cómo se le calaba un sentimiento de preocupación a su rostro inexpugnable. Sus dedos largos y pálidos comenzaron a tamborilear en la barra con impaciencia.

-No creo que te interese mis problemas.- intentó zafar el tema ordenando dos vasos de whisky al camarero, pero esta vez la interrumpió Severus para indicarle al barman qué marca debía poner en los recipientes, corrigiendo la trayectoria del brazo del camarero a la botella deseada.

Guardaron silencio mientras el camarero les servía las bebidas con aire de aburrimiento mientras mascaba un palillo de dientes.

-Este Whisky puedes tomarlo con calma y saborearlo. No tiene nada que ver con el mata ratas que ha servido antes.- Le indicó Severus ofreciéndole el vaso.

Hermione se llevó el líquido a los labios con suspicacia, pero al mojárselos comprobó que el hombre tenía razón. Estaba un tanto áspero para su gusto, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber esa clase de bebidas, pero comenzó a gustarle.

Cuando alzó los ojos de su vaso, se encontró con aquellos ojos negros enigmáticos que la escrutaban con eficacia.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el hombre dándole vueltas a su whiskey.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza con una sonrisa, aunque por un momento, sólo por un segundo, pudo ver cómo la correspondía estirando levemente los labios.

Debería sonreír más. Ella había notado que en los últimos años Snape estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes. Seguía siendo un borde pero había bajado un poco la intensidad.

Pero su sonrisa… había sido como una estrella fugaz. Hermosa y breve.

-¡Está muy bueno! Y eso que yo no suelo beber…

-Eso me hace preguntarme qué haces en un lugar como este bebiendo sola…- Snape no pudo evitar arrastrar un tanto las palabras.- sin tu marido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que una mujer no puede salir sin su marido?- preguntó un tanto ofendida.- Creo que es demasiado retrógrado.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso. – Dijo Snape dejando su vaso en la barra, apoyando uno de sus codos en ella.

Hermione bajó la mirada a sus manos que jugueteaban con el vaso en la barra.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- dijo borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No sé qué te ocurre, pero si necesitas ayuda… - Hermione alzó su rostro sorprendida. No lo había dicho abiertamente, pero el ofrecimiento y la cara de preocupación del hombre, despertó una antigua oleada de afecto hacia él.

Snape no era precisamente de los que se prodigaban ayudando a los demás.

Hermione contempló su pálido rostro despertando una antigua fantasía adolescente que pensaba que tenía enterrada en lo más fondo de su ser. Jamás se atrevió a contárselo a nadie, pero desde que tenía la más tierna edad de quince años, no había podido evitar fantasear con cierto oscuro profesor de pociones. Ella jamás dio a entender nada, ya que sabía que estaba más que fuera de su alcance, pero se pasó los últimos años de colegio suspirando en secreto por su profesor, fantaseando cómo sería tener una historia de amor secreta con él. Se imaginaba besándose con él a escondidas en los oscuros pasillos, las cartas que se escribirían, sus citas secretas… Ella siempre pensó que estaba un poco loca, ya que precisamente su profesor no era guapo, ni amable, ni simpático. Pero aquel halo de caballero misterioso y lúgubre de las historias de amor de sus novelas muggles le atraía de él. Por supuesto pensaba que estaba un poco desquiciada por pensar esas cosas, pero imaginarlas la hacía increíblemente feliz. Después con el paso del tiempo, terminó enterrando aquellas fantasías irrealizables dejándose caer al mundo real.

Y fue cuando comenzó con Ron. El único hombre con el que había estado en su vida… y así se lo había agradecido.

Hermione se percató con cierta incomodidad que se había dejado arrastrar por sus pensamientos mirando fijamente, quizás durante demasiado tiempo, a Snape.

-Gracias.- dijo rompiendo la mirada.- Pero si quieres ayudarme, tu compañía me viene muy bien.

Y era verdad, por un momento había querido estar sola, pero ya que la casualidad le había puesto él allí, deseaba su compañía. Era perfecto para lo que ella necesitaba, respetuoso, inteligente, serio… ideal para mantener una interesante conversación alejadas del quidittch, tema muy recurrente en su marido. El único tema del que hablaba, en realidad.

Había sido una suerte encontrarle esa noche.

 **ETAPA TRES:**

 **EXALTACIÓN DE LA AMISTAD**

 _Antes me caías mal, pero ahora…._

Y tras saborear un trago, vino otro. Hermione sentía cómo la bebida comenzaba a subirle poco a poco a la cabeza. No estaba mareada, pero sí un poco perjudicada. La conversación con Snape fluía. Era increíble lo interesante que era aquel hombre sin querer serlo y quizás ahí estaba su encanto. Snape parecía muy relajado con ella y ella lo estaba con él. Le gustaba poder hablar usando todo su potencial sin tener que explicar lo que decía constantemente. Eso es lo que le ocurría con Ron, cada vez que quería contarle algo, tenía que explicarle de qué se trataba como si fuera un chiquillo y eso era agotador.

Hermione contemplaba cómo se movían esos labios finos, pero hacía rato que dejó de escuchar qué decían. El movimiento era casi hipnótico o no sabía si era por el alcohol, pero se le antojó que debían ser sabrosos.

Se había quedado mirando tan fijamente que no se había percatado que Snape había callado y la contemplaba con la ceja alzada.

Se había perdido, no sabía qué estaba esperando el hombre, por eso decidió irse por los cerros de Úbeda y soltar lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, ayudada por la poca vergüenza que te brinda el whisky.

-Eras un profesor de mierda…- dijo de repente, patinándole un poco la lengua.

En cuánto lo soltó se arrepintió un poco. Había conseguido un ambiente agradable con aquel hombre normalmente inaccesible. Siempre había querido conocerle mejor y no sabía si con semejante acusación, quizás un tanto fuera de lugar, acababa de mandar a la mierda aquel momento.

Casi se cae de espaldas ver a Snape sonreír abiertamente. ¿Quizás él también estaba un poco ebrio como ella? Había perdido la cuenta de los _golpes_ que se habían metido ya en el cuerpo.

-En eso no te falta razón…- dijo el hombre divertido, quizás también un poco desinhibido por el alcohol. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le echaba coraje y le decía lo que pensaban todos en plena cara. Hasta ahora, nadie había tenido el valor. Después de todo, siempre sería una Gryffindor.- por eso lo dejé.

-Nos hiciste la infancia miserable…

-Y vosotros mi existencia insufrible.

No era del todo una buena defensa, él sabía que había sido un profesor nefasto, injusto y cabrón, pero era mejor un buen ataque.

-¡Éramos niños!- exclamó Hermione acusándolo con el dedo.

-¡Erais una panda de mocosos alcornoques sin ningún interés en aprender!

-¡Yo no era así!- se defendió la mujer divertida. Parecía que estaban discutiendo en serio, pero la situación tenía cierta gracia.

-Es verdad, discúlpeme, usted tan sólo era una mocosa insufrible comelibros.

Hermione apretó los labios, quería ganar esa discusión por muy chorra que fuera. Se lo estaba pasando _¿bien?_ con su antiguo profesor. Si le hubieran dicho cuando niña que terminaría emborrachándose con él en un bar, no lo hubiera creído.

Aunque ahora no tenía nada de raro, después de todo ambos eran adultos, además de compañeros de trabajo, aunque fueran de departamentos distintos.

-¿Sabes cómo te decíamos? ¡Murciélago de la mazmorra!

Snape no pudo evitar una mueca divertida y soltó algo parecido a una carcajada.

-¡Cuánto derroche de imaginación! No podía esperar menos de mis alcornoques.

Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas, acompañando al oscuro hombre, que parecía muy divertido con la situación. En cuanto a ella, se sentía muy cómoda en su compañía. Había visto muchas veces a Snape en el trabajo y habían hablado muchas veces por razones técnicas, pero nunca habían coincidido fuera de él y le estaba gustando conversar con él. Estaba descubriendo facetas en su antiguo profesor hasta ahora desconocidas para ella.

Jamás había podido hablar así con su marido y eso la entristeció de pronto.

Snape dejó de reír cuándo se percató que Hermione se había callado y estaba contemplándose las manos con el semblante serio.

-Él me engaña.- soltó de repente, con una voz grave.- Mi marido me engaña…

Severus notó cómo se le partía el corazón. Aquel maldito, aquella zanahoria con patas… ¿Cómo era capaz de engañar a semejante mujer? Él no sabía la suerte que tenía por tener a una mujer así. Siempre había sido un majadero. Sintió verdaderos deseos de ir a buscarle y partirle aquella pecosa cara a puñetazos… pero en el fondo no le sorprendía. Desde el primer día que averiguo que se iban a casar, supo que terminaría por dañarla. No entendía qué veía en él, cuando ella era desde lejos más inteligente, trabajadora y capaz que él. Aquello estaba abocado al fracaso, pero siempre pensó que sería por su inmadurez, su idiotez o su falta de sensatez o por todas a la vez.

Lo que más le enfurecía, era lo mezquino que había resultado ser bajo aquella fachada de simplón.

-Se revolcaba con otra y después volvía a casa conmigo…- las lágrimas estaban a punto de correrle por el rostro, aunque intentara en vano aguantarlas. Se había prometido no hablar de eso aquella noche, no quería hablar de él, pero no sabía por qué estaba contándoselo a Snape. Quizás porque no era su amigo. Quizás por la facilidad con la que estaban conversando, quizás porque el alcohol le había soltado la lengua… pero había sentido la necesidad de contarlo.

Ahora sentía poner al hombre en tan mala situación, él estaba siendo tan extrañamente amable, tan amistoso que quizás volcar sus problemas en él sería tensar demasiado la cuerda.

De todas formas sólo eran compañeros de trabajo…

Sintió cómo Snape la tomaba de las manos y se sorprendió por aquel contacto. Jamás se habían tocado.

Sus manos eran grandes y frías. Alzó la vista avergonzada por el numerito que le estaba montando al pobre hombre. Él abrió levemente los labios, para decir unas palabras que morían en la punta de su lengua. En el rostro inexpugnable de Snape pudo ver comprensión y un poco de rabia. Y sin saber porqué, se lo contó todo. Su matrimonio de mierda, el cómo se había dado cuenta que se había casado con un imbécil, sus intentos en vano en rescatar su relación y cómo había terminado descubriendo que la engañaba.

Mientras hablaba, se sentía mejor, más ligera… más aliviada.

Snape la escuchaba en un rotundo silencio, sosteniendo sus manos sin más y eso era lo que realmente necesitaba.

-Siento haberte soltado este rollo…- dijo Hermione con tristeza, rompiendo al fin su contacto físico y visual.- creo que te he incomodado.

Las manos del hombre, ahora cálidas por el contacto prolongado con las suyas, se posaron en su barbilla, forzándola a mirarle al rostro.

-Siento mucho que estés sufriendo… - dijo con aquella voz grave.

-No es sufrimiento… en realidad creo que hace mucho que pasé el luto de nuestra relación… Sabía que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, tan sólo me siento decepcionada que no tuviera el valor de ser sincero. Creo que no merecía ser engañada…

Era completamente sincera… podía entender que se hubiera enamorado de otra, esas cosas pasan, lo que no entendía es cómo había podido engañarla continuadamente. A saber desde cuándo mantenía aquella relación secreta.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no se había preguntado quién era ella… tampoco le importaba averiguarlo.

-¡Vales mucho más que él!- espetó Snape en un arranque de sinceridad quizás alentada por el alcohol.- Siempre me he preguntado qué carajos veías en ese simio…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Has pensado lo que vas hacer ahora?- quiso saber el hombre en un interés no desinteresado del todo.

-Eso lo tengo claro: Le voy a mandar a la mierda. El lunes pienso meterle una demanda de divorcio vía rectal.

Snape tragó saliva. Su interior saltaba de felicidad, sabía que jamás podría aspirar a ella, eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero el hecho de una Hermione libre de su asqueroso marido, consolaba su roto corazón. Él también podía ser mezquino, pero al menos no lo ocultaba.

-Te mereces alguien mejor…

 _¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¿En serio que él había dicho eso?_

No sabían porqué, pero aquello había abrumado a ambos…

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- rompió aquel extraño silencio el oscuro hombre.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo… a beber un poco más?- preguntó Hermione un tanto tímida.- Tu compañía me está haciendo muy bien… Quizás eras un profesor de mierda, pero creo que en realidad, muy en el fondo, eres una buena persona.

-Por Merlín, ahora sí creo que estás completamente borracha… Ya no sabes lo que dices.- intentó bromear el hombre para aliviar un poco de tensión.

Sabía que aquello terminaría haciéndole más daño, pero no quería irse, al menos por ahora. Siempre había soñado estar con ella así, ¿Qué daño podía hacerle _soñar_ un poco más? Además estaba un poco, _solo un poco_ borracho.

-Puedo quedarme un rato más… pero vayámonos de este antro. ¿Quieres?

 **ETAPA CUATRO:**

 **CANTOS Y BAILES REGIONALES.**

 _Las vacas del pueblo ya se han escapao, Riau Riau_

Snape la había invitado a cambiar de lugar. Había aceptado sin pensar mucho, deseaba por una vez en la vida, no pensar demasiado y dejarse llevar. Aquella nefasta noche estaba mutando en algo extraño pero no le disgustaba. Aquella repentina presencia, un tanto siniestra pero sincera, se le antojaba muy agradable. De acuerdo que Snape había relajado su recio carácter desde que estaba fuera del colegio… pero seguía siendo él. Seguía siendo la persona más seca y sarcástica del mundo, pero la había escuchado como un verdadero amigo, sin soltar nada hiriente y brindándole algo parecido al apoyo.

Eso era mucho viniendo de alguien cómo él.

Salieron a la calle y el frío la golpeó como una bofetada. Había acudido allí con su mini falda y una fina blusa en pleno invierno y ahora se percataba de ello. Intentó disimular un escalofrío, pero al final terminó por soltar una contundente palabrota.

Entonces sintió el peso del abrigo de Snape sobre sus hombros y su rostro solemne.

-Vas a pillar un resfriado con tan poca ropa.- se limitó a decir con aquel tono tan borde que a veces no conseguía evitar.

Hermione no sabía si era el alcohol el que hablaba o aquel proyecto de Lolita que no había podido llegar a ser, pero le enseñó una de sus piernas a través del abrigo.

-¿No le gusta mi mini falda?- preguntó descarada. El nivel de alcohol estaba por las nubes. ¿Cuánto habían bebido? Para ella mucho, aunque él parecía fresco si no fuera porque le temblaban levemente las manos, aquellas manos precisas de pocionista.

O quizás ese temblor no fuera fruto del alcohol…

-Yo no he dicho que no me guste.

 _Por Merlín… ¿Quién había soltado eso? ¿Realmente había sido él?_ Ambos desviaron levemente el rostro para ocultar aquella incomodidad extraña que había surgido de repente entre ambos. Hermione comenzó a caminar sintiendo levemente cómo se bamboleaba, intentando que no se le notara aunque no sabía si estaba lográndolo. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y ya estaba un poco pedo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó y afortunadamente aquel ambiente enrarecido se había esfumado igual de rápido que llegó.

-A un bar que suelo frecuentar cerca de mi casa…- explicó el hombre.- es pequeño pero al menos no sirven veneno como el cabrón de ahí dentro…

-¿Frecuentas bares muggles?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Un hombre tan sumamente mágico le parecía curioso que le gustara acudir a lugares muggles.

-No sé porqué te sorprendes, vivo en un barrio muggle en realidad…

Había tanto que no sabía de él, Snape, ese gran desconocido. Deseaba conocerle mejor… siempre había sido un gran enigma para ella.

-¿Se puede ir caminando? Creo que el aire fresco me vendrá bien para despejarme un poco.

-Está a media hora caminando… tampoco me vendrá mal andar un poco.

Hermione comenzó a arrepentirse de la elección de calzado. Solía usar tacones muy a menudo, pero no tenía mucho mérito para alguien que iba a todas partes desapareciéndose.

Se dobló el pie y osciló hacia un lado, pero Snape no la dejó caer agarrándola del brazo.

-Quizás deberías volver a casa, Hermione. Creo que has bebido ya bastante…

Hermione frunció el ceño por dos cosas: Jamás hasta ahora la había llamado por su nombre y eso la había dejado fuera de lugar. En el trabajo siempre la había llamado Granger, ya que ella nunca quiso usar el apellido de casada, pero su nombre en sus labios era exótico. Aunque no era tan extraño. ¿no? Ambos eran adultos divirtiéndose un poco. La otra razón era porque definitivamente no quería irse.

Se aferró con fuerza al brazo del hombre consiguiendo un poco de estabilidad.

-¡De eso nada! ¡La noche es joven!- gritó exaltada y en un arranque de felicidad exagerada, comenzó a cantar.- _Yo tengo un moco, me lo saco poco a poco… lo redondeo, lo miro con deseo. ¡Yo me lo como y como me sabe a poco, me saco otro moco y volvemos a empezar!_

Snape no podía creer dos cosas: Que tuviera a una ebria Hermione colgada del brazo como si fueran amigos de parranda de toda la vida y la otra, la canción pueril que estaba berreando.

El sonido de una ventana al abrirse resonó en la solitaria calle.

-Callaros borrachos de mierda, que me vais a despertar al niño.

El silencio de la noche lo rasgó el llanto de bebé.

Hermione y Severus se rieron a carcajadas y comenzaron a caminar un poco más rápido con la banda sonora de una retahíla de insultos a sus espaldas.

-Ya veo que aprendió algo de Weasley…- lo dijo sin pensar y se arrepintió al momento. Hablarle de ese mequetrefe la hizo callar, volviendo a un estado más serio.

Continuaron andando en silencio. El fantasma del marido aún los sobrevolaba.

Hermione sintió cómo se le congelaban las manos. Hacía tanto frío que en esos días el grajo cogía el autobús. * A pesar de estar en un estado un tanto perjudicada, pudo notar que había algo allí. Palpó con los dedos, indagando y confirmó sus sospechas: Snape llevaba un libro en el abrigo.

Sintió una curiosidad felina, sabía que al hombre no le iba a gustar que husmeara en sus bolsillos, pero no pudo evitar sacarlo para averiguar el título.

-¡Te gusta Sherlock Holmes!- soltó en un chillido un tanto agudo.

-¿No te ha dicho nadie que no se debe fisgonear en bolsillos ajenos?- preguntó rememorando su tono de profesor de antaño.

-¡No seas borde, Snape!

\- Siempre serás una comelibros…

Hermione torció el gesto y entonces le rió la broma.

Y fueron paseando tranquilamente hasta el siguiente bar, sintiendo el aire fresco en el rostro, hablando de libros, recomendándose títulos y riendo de vez en cuando.

 **ETAPA CINCO:**

 **Vituperios contra el clero y el estado.**

 _Si yo fuera presidente del gobierno..._

Hermione se dejó caer en aquel confortable sofá mientras estudiaba con cuidado el local. Era un pequeño pub con las paredes y el suelo forrados en madera, con la decoración un tanto caótica. Había anuncios de refrescos antiguos, latas de cacao abolladas, el timón de un barco… parecía que habían colocado en las paredes lo que habían encontrado en el vertedero de basura, pero a pesar de todo, era acogedor. La música estaba a un volumen que permitía hablar con tranquilidad y en aquellos momentos sonaba una canción de Queen.

Snape pedía en la barra y observándole, no le costaba imaginarle allí, bebiendo asiduamente en aquella barra, mezclándose con muggles y quizás conociendo a mujeres...

El hombre volvió a la mesa y le puso otro whisky delante.

-¿De verdad que no quieres otra cosa? Agua o un refresco…

-¡Un zumito de piña, no te jode!- se quejó Hermione al ser tratada con aquel paternalismo que no había pedido.

-En ese caso…- Snape alzó el vaso.- Por ti, Hermione.

Su nombre… había vuelto a decirlo y eso la hizo absurdamente feliz.

Hemione chocó su vaso con el de Snape y esta vez al menos, sí que sonó a cristal.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que comenzaron a discutir de política mágica. Snape era claramente más conservador y Hermione creía que la sociedad mágica debía abrirse más… era la eterna discusión entre magos.

 **ETAPA SEIS:**

 **Degradación del idioma.**

El estado de embriaguez en ambos era patente. Quizás Snape consiguiera disimularlo un poco más, pero a veces la lengua le jugaba una mala pasada y se le trababa. ¿Cuántas copas habían tomado más? Ya había dejado de contarlas. Habían bajado un poco el nivel y ya bebían más despacio, pero el alcohol acumulado en ambos era más que elevado y evidente a la vista.

Pero estaban tan agustico…

 **ETAPA SIETE:**

 **LAS VERDADES.**

 _Siempre he pensado que tu marido es un capullo._

Hermione sentía una nebulosa interfiriendo en su cerebro. La conversación que mantenía con Snape le encantaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie que estuviera a su mismo nivel intelectual, pero sentía que el alcohol la hacía pensar más despacio… quería decirle tantas cosas, quería demostrarle a ese hombre… _¿Qué era realmente lo que quería demostrarle?_

 _Quizás quería demostrarle que no era una idiota… porque a pesar del alcohol no podía evitar sentirse así. Tantos años perdidos con alguien como Ron, cuándo había tanta gente interesante en el mundo._

 _Tan interesantes como Snape…_

-Pensarás que soy gilipollas…- dijo de repente Hermione, cambiando drásticamente de conversación.

Snape estaba visiblemente contrariado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó el hombre rascándose la barbilla.

-Pensarás que soy una idiota, que se casa con un gilipollas porque piensa que no puede encontrar a nadie mejor…

Severus se inclinó hacia ella, su rostro estaba quizás un poco cerca, tan cerca que casi podía oler el champú de su larga melena azabache.

-Yo no he dicho nunca eso…- musitó con voz grave.

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya me lo digo sola.- estaba siendo muy dura consigo misma, pero realmente sentía que había perdido años de juventud al lado de alguien que no la merecía.

En el rostro de aquel hombre normalmente inalterable reflejó un ápice de sentimientos. ¿No era tristeza lo que se reflejaba en su cara? Tampoco sabía decirlo con seguridad. Cuantas más copas llevaban encima, le era más difícil conservar su máscara de impasibilidad en el rostro.

-Tu marido me ha parecido siempre un gilipollas.- Snape casi escupió la palabra _marido_.- Desde niño ya lo era, un imbécil a la sombra de dos amigos. Pero no te tortures con eso…

-Siento que he perdido el tiempo…

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes porqué. Quizás era un tiempo de aprendizaje por el que debías pasar… para averiguar lo que realmente quieres y rehacer tu vida. Creo que te casaste demasiado joven.

Esa filosofía de salón que soltaban algunas veces los borrachos… No es que fueran siempre chorradas. Había hecho lo que todos esperaban, buscar trabajo, un novio y casarse a los pocos años de noviazgo. Hablaron alguna vez de tener niños, porque era algo que tenían que hacer, pero afortunadamente habían decidido posponerlo. Había llevado una vida tan sumamente ordenada, carente de pasión por nada.

Hermione lo contempló pensativa.

Tenía tanta razón.

 _Entonces él…_

-¿Y tú?- se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Lograste superar lo de la madre de Harry?

A Snape se le cambió el semblante. Entonces supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Esperó que el hombre se levantara de la mesa y la dejara allí con la palabra en la boca, pero no movió un músculo. Se separó de ella, dejando reposar la espalda sobre el sillón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero al final él llegó por sí mismo a la conclusión de la respuesta más evidente: Harry Potter se lo había contado.- Potter… claro. Maldita portera.

-Siento mucho si te incomodé…- comenzó a disculparse la mujer. Pero él no estaba enfadado. Quizás en otro momento sí, pero en el aquí y el ahora, no lo estaba en absoluto.

Snape apoyó la cara en su mano.

-Todo, absolutamente todo… se supera en esta vida.- Tomó mucho aire con fuerza.- No voy a negar que me costara, pero hace muchos años que no pienso ya en ella.

Hermione abrió levemente los labios, sorprendida por la revelación del hombre. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con ella de su mayor secreto y mucho menos, de sus sentimientos.

Snape hacía muchos años que no se abría así con nadie, siempre había sido hermético a niveles patológicos. Quizás desde sus conversaciones con el viejo Dumbledore, no se permitía ser sincero y hablar sin tapujos. Pero ahora, hablar con ella, contarle la verdad sin reservas, poder hablar con alguien sin máscaras, le era muy atractivo. Jamás había hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos, pero hasta ahora, no había tenido ganas de contarlo.

Aunque estuvieran bajo los efluvios del alcohol.

-¿Y nunca pensó en rehacer su vida? ¿Nunca volvió a enamorarse?- Hermione sabía que se estaba pasando de lista, pero por alguna razón quería saberlo. Y aquella sinceridad por parte de Snape quería aprovecharla antes que se esfumara como un extraño ave.

Snape se mordió el labio inferior. Aquella pregunta… aquella inocente pregunta, se le clavó en el alma. Sabía que iba a joderlo todo, sabía que al día siguiente cuando lo recordara, se daría de cabezazos contra las paredes. Pero había decidido ser sincero por una vez en la vida e iba a asumir todas las consecuencias.

Quizás sí que estaba borracho.

-Hermione…-dudó un momento- para mí, el destino es una vieja puta que se ríe de mí desde su esquina. Me volví a enamorar…

Su voz era rotunda y se inclinó hacia ella, algunos de sus cabellos cubrieron parte de su cara.

Hermione comenzó a temblar de nervios, no sabía por qué, pero sus manos y piernas comenzaron a vibrar sin ningún control. Snape clavó sus oscuros ojos en los suyos y su voz ronca la hizo estremecerse. _Aquella mirada, aquella sinceridad brutal…_

-Pero ella… también se casó con otro.- Snape no pudo contenerse. La caja había sido abierta y ya estaba preparado para el desastre, estaba acostumbrado al rechazo y a las miradas de asco. Ya no podía perder nada.- Con otro mequetrefe que no la merecía, con un imbécil que no supo valorarla… con un mierda que terminó engañándola.

Su mirada era feroz. La taladraba con esos pozos oscuros de sus ojos, capaz de leer en su alma. Hermione sintió el aire más denso, casi no podía respirar.

Y por una vez en su vida, no supo que decir…

Snape se pasó la mano por la cara, claramente consternado por lo que acababa de revelar.

-Discúlpame.- dijo levantándose abruptamente del sofá y yéndose en dirección a los lavabos.

 **ETAPA OCHO:**

 **AUMENTO DE LA TEMPERATURA Y ACOSO SEXUAL.**

 _¡Eh, muchacha! ¿No quieres un novio feo para que no te lo quiten?_

Hermione se quedó clavada en su asiento. _¿Aquello había pasado de verdad? ¿Era lo que ella pensaba o eran sólo los delirios de una borracha? ¿Acaso el frío y desdeñoso Severus Snape no se le había declarado abiertamente?_

Comenzó a respirar con más lentitud, intentando tranquilizarse un poco. Aquello la había pillado tan de sorpresa, que le parecía imposible.

 _Pero acaso no lo había dicho claramente… o es que ella lo había entendido mal._

¿Acaso no fantaseó en su juventud con aquello? ¿Acaso no había deseado que su profesor se fijara en ella? ¿Acaso no había deseado besarle en un pasillo oscuro? A veces los deseos se hacen realidad, sólo que el destino decide cuándo.

Por una vez en su vida, quería actuar y dejar de pensar.

Vació el contenido de su vaso de un golpe y se encaminó a los baños.

x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.

Snape se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se echó agua fría en la cara. Tenía que despejarse, tenía que quitarse de un golpe aquella absurda borrachera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué le había dicho todo tan de repente? Tantos años cerrando su corazón a cal y canto para abrirlo de una forma tan gratuita y tan inoportuna.

Ella estaba casada, con aquel gilipollas, pero casada al fin al cabo. Él había aprovechado aquella inusual ocasión para soltarle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo pudriéndose en el alma. ¿Acaso no era él peor que Weasley? ¿Acaso no había aprovechado su momento de debilidad para volcar su frustración en ella? ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? Nada en absoluto. Aquello se iba a quedar en nada y ahora no podría mirarla a la cara en el trabajo.

Maldijo su estampa y salió del baño. Se disculparía con ella y se iría a casa a dormirla.

Con suerte, con la cantidad tan indecente que habían ingerido de whisky, la mujer no recordaría nada mañana.

-Severus…- aquella amada figura de mujer en aquel estrecho pasillo recortándose en la oscuridad.

Él se quedó rígido, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Entonces ella acortó la distancia que los separaba y le besó en los labios. Aquel no era un beso casto, sino sucio, húmedo… demandante. Su lengua salvaje se hizo paso hasta tomar posesión de su boca.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿De verdad que ella le estaba besando? Intentó zafarse de ella en vano, pero más lo sujetaba ella con fuerza.

-No pienses…- le susurró ella abrazándole, pasando sus manos por su cuello.- No hables…

-Hermione…- Y se rindió al sabor de aquel beso, tomándola por la cintura.

Ella lo empujó al interior de aquel baño de nuevo. Le tenía acorralado contra la pared, mientras demandaba sus besos, mientras comenzaba acariciarlo abruptamente y con pasión desenfrenada.

Aquello no estaba bien y sabía que ella terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero ya no podía parar. Se había rendido a ella sin importar las consecuencias, sin tregua.

 _Ella tenía el poder de hacer de él lo que quisiera._

Snape la alzó a peso, mientras ella envolvía con sus largas piernas su cadera. Giró sobre sus propios talones apoyando la espalda de la mujer contra la pared con brusquedad. Aquella urgencia, aquel calor irrefrenable no podía ser ya frenado.

 _No podía parar… no quería parar._

Introdujo las manos bajo su blusa, algunos botones se habían abierto dejando ver parte de su sujetador, intuyendo su piel suave. Se acariciaban de una forma brusca debido al alcohol y la torpeza de una primera vez.

 _No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso… pero ya lo pensaría después._

Subió su falda hasta la cintura y sin paciencia, desgarró la tela de sus bragas. No podía esperar, aquel deseo los consumía. Se sentía arder.

Entró en ella con facilidad. La sintió muy húmeda y caliente, gimió por el primer impacto. Y después con el segundo y con el tercero…

Su rostro… ese rostro que pocos hombres conocían, sus gemidos, sus manos sobre su pelo. Lo atesoraría para siempre. Ella gimió su nombre y eso lo excitó mucho más. Se introdujo en ella con más intensidad, más rápido y en aquellos instantes, pudo tocar el cielo con las manos.

Cuando se quedó quieto, ella se relajó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

 _Acaso… ¿Ellos acababan de follar en el baño de un bar?_

 **ETAPA NUEVE:**

 **Revelación de la verdadera personalidad.**

 _El chistoso cuenta chistes, el incomprendido se queja… y el que tiene el corazón roto, llora._

Hermione no comprendía muy bien qué la había llevado al cuarto de baño de aquel bar, pero estaba segura de tres cosas: Jamás la habían hecho sentir así, jamás se arrepentiría y deseaba repetir.

Por eso cuándo él se separó abruptamente de ella y huyó, no supo qué hacer. Salió tras él tras adecentar un poco su ropa, sin importarle que sus tacones se habían quedado atrás, tirados de cualquier forma en el suelo de aquel baño, caminando descalza.

Cuando alcanzó a salir de los baños, Snape estaba abandonando el local sin mirar atrás, olvidando también su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla.

Menos mal que no llevaba los dichosos tacones, sino hubiera sido incapaz de correr tras él. Snape caminaba con increíble rapidez y ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

-¡Snape!- gritó, llamándole sintiendo el frío de la calzada bajo sus pies.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Snape escuchó cómo lo llamaba. Su piel le ardía, allá donde ella había puesto sus manos, había trazado caminos de fuego sobre su cuerpo. Lo había deseado tanto, lo había soñado tantas veces, que ahora no podía sentirse satisfecho.

Se giró levemente para verla una última vez, pero ella había llegado hasta él corriendo descalza en una apresurada carrera.

-¿A dónde vas?- le gritó.- ¿Por qué te has ido de esa forma?

Snape rompió el contacto visual con ella, volviéndole el rostro a un lado. No podía verla, no podía ni mirarla a la cara…

-¡Mírame cuándo te estoy hablando!.- le gritó enfadada.- ¿Por qué huyes de esa forma?

Snape sintió un peso en el estómago, apenas podía respirar. Sentía cómo su corazón roto se volvía polvo. Si había algo más que doliera que no tenerla, es haberla tenido y saber que eso jamás volvería a suceder.

\- Mañana te arrepentirás de esto. Mañana querrás que esto no hubiera pasado…- Quiso marcharse, pero ella lo cogió del brazo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó muy enfadada.

-¡Porque para mí, esto ha sido mucho más que sexo por despecho! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!- gritó Snape- Mañana a la mañana recordarás lo que ha pasado, te avergonzarás y querrás que no hubiera pasado nunca. Y quizás hubiera sido mejor así…

Hermione le soltó, cerró los puños con fuerza, visiblemente enojada.

-¿Crees que me acuesto con cualquiera? Quizás el que se está arrepintiendo eres tú… y estás buscando algo con lo que excusarte. Para mí esto tampoco ha sido un simple polvo… no todas las noches una consigue hacer real su amor platónico.

Hermione se colgó nuevamente de su cuello y le besó, pero esta vez con ternura, despacio, saboreando cada momento delicioso.

Se separó de él y le tocó el pelo.

-Me pasé todos mis años de colegio suspirando por ti, pero tú ni te diste cuenta…

-Estás mintiendo…- no pudo evitar acusarla. _No, aquello no podía ser real. Estaba jugando con él, como el gato que marea al ratón antes de darle un zarpazo de gracia._

-¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso crees que todas las veces que acudía a tu despacho a preguntar dudas realmente las tenía? ¿Y todas esas veces que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos crees que eran fortuitas? Eras mi sueño, mi deseo más imposible… mi secreto más preciado.

Sus ojos. Sus enormes y ambarinos ojos. No había mentira en ellos.

Severus la abrazó. La envolvió entre sus brazos y enterró su rostro entre la maraña de rizos que era ahora su cabellera.

-Pues ahora estoy aquí… contigo.

-Vamos a tu casa Severus.

Snape la cogió de la mano y se desapareció con ella. No quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de esa noche.

 **ETAPA DIEZ:**

 **CULPABILIDAD.**

 _No sé en qué estaba pensando._

La luz se posó en su rostro y abrió levemente los ojos. Su boca estaba pastosa, como si hubiera masticado arena. Estaba completamente deshidratada y desubicada. ¿ _Dónde estaba? Aquello no era su casa…._

 _Entonces lo recordó todo…_

En aquella cama extraña dormía plácidamente Severus Snape, ambos completamente desnudos con sus cuerpos entrelazados. No contenta con lo que había ocurrido en el bar, había ido a la casa de su antiguo profesor de pociones y lo había vuelto hacer con él. ¿Cuántas veces? Al igual que las copas, había dejado de contarlas. Habían follado hasta caer exhaustos por el sueño.

Había sido una pasada.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y sintió naúseas. El alcohol le estaba pasando factura y corrió al cuarto de baño para vomitar.

Aquello… no estaba bien. Ron la había engañado con otra, pero ella no era así. _¿Acaso había querido pagarle con la misma moneda?_ No, no había sido así, lo de ella con Snape había surgido sin más, sin ninguna mala intención. Volvió al dormitorio y contempló al hombre una vez más. Su rostro cetrino estaba relajado, percibía que tenía un sueño placentero. Se sentía culpable y miserable por engañar a su marido, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Y jamás lo haría.

Por un momento sintió las ganas de volver a enredarse en aquellas sábanas, pero eso no sería justo para Severus. Él no merecía ser el _otro_ de nadie.

Tomó una determinación que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Se vistió a toda prisa y abandonó la casa sin despedirse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Severus se incorporó en la cama cuándo sintió la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo. Contempló el lecho vacío, aún impregnado por su aroma y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Sabía que te arrepentirías…- se lamentó.

Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable.

 **ETAPA ONCE:**

 **RECUENTO DE DAÑOS.**

 _¿Dónde está mi teléfono?¿Y mis zapatos?_

Hermione llegó a casa a duras penas, pero lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse allí a su marido, sentado en un sillón tomando café cómo si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior.

Hermione se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. No pensaba con claridad, tenía náuseas, sed y estaba deseando tomar una ducha.

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó él, claramente enfadado. Quizás había esperado encontrarla allí hecha añicos y poder recoger los pedacitos de su matrimonio. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar un hogar vacío y una cama aún hecha.

La contempló, despeinada, descalza y eso lo enfurecía más, aunque no tuviera derecho a reclamarle nada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo entre gruñidos. Ahora necesitaba que la dejaran en paz y una ducha era en lo único que podía pensar.

Ron le cerró el paso en el quicio de la puerta con increíble rapidez y arrugó la nariz.

-¿A qué hueles?- Él sabía a qué olía. A alcohol, a culpabilidad y a colonia de hombre, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-He salido. Ahora aparta.- intentó empujarlo, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

-Tenemos que hablar, aún podemos arreglarlo…

Si él quería tener esa conversación ahora, con el aroma de Severus aún impregnando su piel, que así fuera.

-Esto no tiene solución Ron, llevamos años así, no podemos continuar de esta forma. Nos estamos haciendo daño, somos infelices…

-Eso de infeliz lo dirás por ti, Hermione.- posó una de sus manos en su cara.- Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado…

Hermione apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-¿Por eso estás con otra?

-La dejaré… sólo intentémoslo de nuevo. Hagamos un viaje a dónde tú quieras. Tengamos una segunda luna de miel…

-Me he acostado con otro.

Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría para el hombre.

 **ETAPA DOCE:**

 **AMNESIA Y CRUDA REALIDAD**

 _¿Qué es lo que dije?¿Que me acosté con quien?_

Snape llevaba una semana en el trabajo consiguiendo esquivar a Hermione. Sabía que tarde o temprano, se la encontraría por los pasillos o tendría que hablar con ella por trabajo, pero cuánto más dilatara en el tiempo, mejor. Como era conocedor de sus rutinas, le había sido sencillo evitarla.

 _¿Entonces por qué le hacía tanto daño?_

¿Acaso en el fondo había deseado que ella le buscara? ¿Acaso en el fondo de su ser, no había deseado que volviera aparecer en la puerta de su casa?

Llevaba todas las noches desde entonces, acudiendo al último bar dónde habían estado, con la esperanza que ella apareciera por allí, aunque fuera para buscar sus zapatos.

Él tenía claro que no iba a dar ningún paso. Se había ido sin despedirse y después de todo… ella seguía estando casada. Si ella quería hacer cómo que nada había pasado, que así fuera.

Ella podría olvidar lo que había pasado.

Pero él no podría olvidar nunca esa noche.

Maldijo entre dientes e intentó concentrarse en su tarea, pero sus compañeras no paraban de parlotear. Eran dos cotorras insulsas con la cabeza hueca.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de Granger?- sus compañeras de trabajo siempre cotilleando entre ellas, pero por esta vez, puso el oído, interesado.

-No… ¿Qué ha pasado?- contestó la otra.

-Se ha separado del marido…

-¡No jodas!- exclamó.-¿Y eso? Con la buena pareja que hacían…

-Parece que ha habido cuernos por medio…- dijo la otra, poniendo las dos manos en forma de cuernos, como apoyo visual.

-¡Vaya, pobrecita! Si es que todos son unos cabrones…

-Pero por lo visto, ha sido en las dos direcciones.

-¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! Con lo formalita que es…

-Para que veas.

-¿Y se sabe los nombres de los amantes que han ayudado a la cornamenta?

Parecían divertirse las muy arpías. Pero Snape las escuchaba sin apenas respirar.

-Ella es la dependienta que trabaja en la tienda de su hermano…

-¿La flaquita esa tan poca cosa? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Creo que Lila o algo así… en cambio la identidad de él no se sabe, sólo rumores…

-¡Seguro que es ese tío tan cuadrado que trabaja en el departamento con ella! ¡Está tremendo!

Snape se aclaró la garganta, claramente disgustado. Ya había oído más que suficiente. Sus compañeras de trabajo, que antaño también fueron alumnas suyas y aún le temían un poco, guardaron silencio y afortunadamente, se enfrascaron a sus quehaceres.

Intentó escribir… pero las manos le temblaban demasiado.

 **ETAPA TRECE:**

 **NO VUELVO A BEBER Y VUELTA A CAER.**

 _Da igual lo que te prometas, al final terminas otra vez liado._

Sus tacones resonaron por el pasillo, decidida. Le había costado reunir el valor, pero ahora lo tenía bastante claro. Saludó a una compañera que se cruzó en su camino y prosiguió con aquellos andares resueltos, con los puños cerrados hasta que llegó a su destino. Se quedó allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Y si le esperaba allí? No, tenía que hacerlo, ella era de las que se enfrentaba cara a cara a sus problemas. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo. ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si hacía cómo si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos?

Al menos lo habría intentado. Aquello era demasiado bueno para no arriesgarse.

 _No pienses… actúa_.

Abrió la puerta del _departamento de importación y exportación de material para pociones_ con toda la familiaridad del mundo, ya que no era raro que ella se dejara caer por allí a menudo.

Snape alzó la vista de sus papeles y tras cruzar una fugaz mirada con ella, volvió a meter la nariz en ellos.

 _¿Era miedo lo que había leído en ellos?_

El corazón comenzó a acelerarse y los oídos le pitaban. Había ensayado frente al espejo muchas veces, pero encontrarse allí era tan abrumador.

Se acercó con decisión a la mesa del hombre. Sus compañeras la miraban descaradamente, sabía que su divorcio era la comidilla en el ministerio, así que se limitó a saludarlas de lejos. Sabía que iban a poner la oreja, pero le daba igual.

-Hola Snape…- se limitó a decir, en voz baja.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Granger?- dijo en ese tono neutro tan característico de él, sin dignarse a levantar el rostro de sus informes.

-En realidad… no vengo por nada profesional…

Snape dejó de escribir.

-Venía a disculparme por marcharme el otro día así… y si puedo resarcirte invitándote a cenar a un restaurante Japonés esta noche.- A Hermione le estaba costando la vida decir esas dos sencillas frases, ella, que siempre había sabido qué decir. Se llevó la mano a la nuca, claramente nerviosa.

-Odio el sushi. – espetó con ese tono tan borde de siempre.

Las compañeras de Snape contemplaban la escena boquiabiertas y sin molestarse en disimular siquiera.

Snape alzó la cabeza, sonreía abiertamente.

-En cambio me encanta la comida italiana… ¿A qué hora paso a buscarte?

 _ ***Hay un dicho español que dice "Cuando el grajo vuela bajo, hace un frío del carajo" Por eso lo del grajo cogiendo el autobús. XD**_

 _ **¡Hola a todo/as!**_

 _ **Antes de que me digáis nada, los capítulos de "No te acerques tanto a ella" y "Iré a por ti" están casi listos. Sé que soy de lo peor así que no os culpo si me mandáis a esparragar.**_

 _ **Este fic comencé a escribirlo hace un par de años (sí, soy de lo peor) y al final se convirtió en un Word perdido en mi pendrive. Después de pasarme unos días escribiendo cosas de bastante maaaal rollo, necesité escribir algo más… ¿bonito? En fin, tuve la necesidad de terminar lo que empecé y aquí lo tenéis. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo pegando palabras.**_

 _ **Sé que es una historia un tanto cliché, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así, además, sé que muchas tensiones sexuales se resuelven con unas cervezas por delante… ala, lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. jajajajaja**_

 _ **Para mí ha sido la primera vez que escribo sobre un Snape alejado de las aulas. Siempre lo he mantenido en su rol como maestro y ha sido divertido colocarlo como un funcionario con la vida ya resuelta. No sé si estará un poco Ooc, pero creo que un Severus fuera del aula estaría más relajado.**_

 _ **Tuve la tentación de mandar a Severus y Hermione a la discoteca que le gusta a Elle en forma de guiño, pero luego pensé que para una persona como Snape accediera a acudir a una discoteca tendría que beberse antes una destilería completa y seguro que después tendría un gatillazo. Y ninguna querríamos eso XD**_

 _ **Siento los dedazos y los posibles errores en la narración.**_

 _ **Un besote gordo y ya sabéis… ¡Pagad lo que consumís! XD**_

 _ **Anita Snape**_

 _ **Pd. Hola Gatoxoxo ¿estás por aquí? XD**_


End file.
